


one week

by theafterimages



Series: bookstore au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking delivery boy Joonmyun out proves easier said than done for Jongdae, especially with his coworkers around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one week

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/6608.html) in May 2014.

"When's lunch getting here?" Kyungsoo asks as he approaches the front desk on Monday.

"Not soon enough,” Jongdae says with a sigh. “I'm _starving_." But at least now that Kyungsoo’s here he has something to do other than stare longingly at the pictures in the deli’s menu. “So how’s school orders week?”

"Extra hours of shipping books with Baekhyun and Chanyeol all week," Kyungsoo says dryly. "My favorite time of year."

"Should we have Jongin help you guys out?" he asks, cackling (and cringing away) when Kyungsoo raises his fist. "Maybe if you ask him out-"

"I'm not asking him out just so you'll win that stupid bet," Kyungsoo says, not for the first time.

"No, you're asking him out because you've both been pining for each other for like a year," Jongdae agrees. "Me winning the bet is just a really nice side benefit."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and snatches the menu from him. "Has anyone eaten at this Paradise place yet?"

Most obvious change of topic ever, but Jongdae knows when to back off—well, usually—so he lets him have the out. "I'm kind of surprised it took us this long. Tao's been working there for what, like a month?"

"I guess. Baekhyun would know, not me."

"Whatever. A while. I guess he finally wore Yifan hyung down about ordering from there. Too bad he didn’t tell us about how the deliveries are so slow."

“It’s only been half an hour,” Minseok says, not looking away from his computer screen. 

“But I’m _hungry_.” Jongdae gets up from the tall stool behind the register—at least Kyungsoo can't comment on how his legs dangle a little bit the way Yifan does whenever Jongdae mans the register for him—and cranes his head to see out the door just as an unfamiliar car pulls into the parking lot, and yells victoriously. "I think it's here!"

Kyungsoo sighs. "I came up here because I thought it would be quieter."

_That_ gets Minseok’s attention. " _Why_? Jongdae, be careful, you're going to knock the stool over."

Jongdae sits obediently, but keeps his eyes on the door. Zitao's been raving about Paradise's food ever since he started working there, and if there's anyone Jongdae trusts when it comes to food, it's Zitao. 

And so it is that Jongdae's the first person to see Paradise's delivery boy, handsome and bright-eyed and smiling. Jongdae’s heart is pounding so loud he can hear it. He's never really experienced love at first sight, but he thinks it might feel something like this.

"So this is where Zitao works?" the guy asks as he approaches the desk. He’s getting better-looking with every step. It’s unreal. "I've been meaning to stop by, I just hadn't yet."

"Yeah," Jongdae says with what might possibly be a sigh, then coughs. "Um, I think he's back in the mystery section, do you want me to see if I can find him for you?"

"No, don't worry about it," he says quickly. "I'll see him later."

"Oh, right."

The guy sets the bags on the desk and Jongdae hands him the money, thankful that Yifan tips well. Jongdae doesn’t want him to have any reason to not want to come back. “I’m Kim Jongdae,” he says quickly, wanting to say anything to keep him here longer.

“I’m Kim Joonmyun.” Yeah, it’s official, Jongdae’s never getting over this guy’s smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

"You, too.” There’s a beat where neither of them know what to say; then, as Joonmyun turns to go, Jongdae blurts out, “See you tomorrow!"

Joonmyun pauses, blinking. "Tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow_? Jongdae’s brain is screaming, but his mouth keeps right on going. "Yeah, we're going to order from you all week."

"Well then, yeah. I'll bring everything by. All week."

Jongdae has no idea if he can actually get Yifan to agree to this, but he likes the sound of that enough that he’s damn well going to try.

He's so busy watching Joonmyun walk out of the store that he doesn't even notice Yixing has crept up on him until his coworker murmurs, "Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave?" and Jongdae jumps half out of his skin.

"Who, the delivery guy?" Lu Han asks, slinking up to his other side. "Wow, is he even shorter than you?"

"I like being taller," Jongdae says absently, still staring after him. Even Joonmyun’s _ass_ is cute. "When we cuddle he’ll be-" Lu Han's gagging draws him back to reality, and Jongdae elbows him. "Stop!"

"Did you hear him say we’re ordering from there all week?" Yixing asks Lu Han.

Lu Han snickers. "Did he really?"

It just figures—Yixing is oblivious to everything except when it can ruin someone's life. "Well, why can't we? We should be supporting where Zitao works. One order isn't enough!"

Yixing pats his shoulder. "You don't have to convince me, Jongdae. I'm rooting for you."

"And I'm rooting for the entertainment," Lu Han adds, his jaw dropping from laughter when Jongdae whines.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan's going to be the deciding vote, Jongdae knows, and waits until most of the group is back to work (or, in Zitao's case, off to his shift at Paradise, after a whispered conversation with Jongin on his way out the door) to spin his chair around to face him. It's one of those times that working in the front comes in handy. "Didn't you think the food today was really good?"

"Yeah, it was great," Yifan agrees.

"We should order from there tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe."

Jongdae hesitates. Maybe he should settle for this, then take things one day at a time. No, better to resolve it all now. "And all week?"

Now it's Yifan's turn to face him. "Really?"

"There's a lot of food to choose from! It's not like anyone will get bored!"

"Jongdae's in love with the delivery guy," Lu Han stage-whispers from his desk.

" _Hyung_." Jongdae leans around Yifan to glare just in time to see Minseok muffle a laugh against his hand. "Minseok hyung!"

"It’s cute, Jongdae," Minseok tells him.

"I'm always cute, that's not the point!" A thought strikes him. "Do you think he knows?" 

"What if he knows and he likes you but it doesn't work out and then we can't order from there anymore?" Lu Han adds.

"You're not _helping_ ," Jongdae whines, then refocuses on Yifan. "Can we? It'll make Zitao happy."

"I don't actually live to make Zitao happy," Yifan says, and Jongdae can even hear _Yixing_ laughing at that through the closed door. Yifan grimaces. "All week?"

How's he supposed to explain the way he felt when he saw Joonmyun, like he was meant to know him? Like this is all supposed to happen? "Please?"

Yifan sighs again. "Well, the food was really good."

“Plus Tao and Amber work at Paradise, too, so we have to support them!” Jongdae reminds him. “And Jongin’s roommate, what’s his name.”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun supplies, opening the door from the back and popping his head out. “Hey Jongdae, question.”

“What?”

“Why don’t you just go there and ask this guy out?”

“Because he’s the _delivery guy_ ,” Jongdae reminds him. “I’m not going to spend my money to sit around and hope that maybe he’ll be there for a second to pick up orders when I can spend the store’s money and _guarantee_ I’ll see him.”

“Oh, right,” Baekhyun says, ducking his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“But it’s just for this week, right?” Yifan asks Jongdae once Baekhyun’s closed the door again.

“Just this week, I promise,” Jongdae agrees. One week to get perfect human being Kim Joonmyun to agree on a date with him. No problem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Nice car,” Jongdae says as Joonmyun enters the store Tuesday. He could pretend he hadn’t been watching for him, but giving him a hard time about his fancy car sounds like more fun.

Joonmyun smiles a little. “Mine’s in the shop, so I’m borrowing one of my dad’s.”

Jongdae raises his eyebrows. “One of them?” 

“I have options,” he admits.

“So you’re a rich kid working as a delivery boy?” he asks, resting his elbows against the counter as he leans in a little closer. “Slumming it with the peasants?”

Joonmyun actually blushes a little bit. Jongdae clutches at his own forearms to help resist the temptation to touch his cheeks. “They’re pretty nice, for peasants.”

“I’m sure they’re honored you think so, Your Highness.”

“I prefer Your Majesty, actually.”

“Oh _wow_ , okay,” Jongdae says, because Joonmyun’s eye smile is killing him, and it’s either tease him or stare like a starry-eyed fanboy.

When Joonmyun hands him the food Jongdae remembers to ask, "Do you guys only have those cupcakes on specific days?" 

"We're still trying to figure out what's going to sell," Joonmyun explains. "Those haven't been, so we don't always make them."

"Why not? They're amazing!"

"I’m glad you think so. Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell them to make some for you tomorrow.” There are probably stars in Jongdae’s eyes now, but how’s he supposed to help it when Joonmyun says things like that? “You'll be ordering from us again, right?"

"Yeah," Jongdae assures him quickly.

Definitely stars, he thinks as Joonmyun smiles at him again. "Good."

Zitao shows up for food almost as soon as Joonmyun’s gone, Kyungsoo on his heels. Zitao being one of the first to get food is no surprise. The part where he gets his own meal, then keeps digging through the bag, is.

“Yah, you can’t steal people’s food!” Jongdae protests, swatting at his hand.

“I’m not, I’m getting Jongin’s!” Zitao explains. “I told him to rest for a few minutes. He got to bed really late last night.” Jongdae immediately whips his head around to boggle at Kyungsoo, because _what_ , but Kyungsoo is perfectly expressionless.

The thing is, Zitao has a new boyfriend. It’s painfully obvious to anyone that has him friended online—he may think that all the meaningful quotes he keeps posting are subtle, but they’re really not. But for once he’s been weirdly close-mouthed about it, and try though they might no one’s been able to get him to admit who it is he’s dating.

Then last week Zitao had let it slip to Baekhyun that it was one of his coworkers. Baekhyun—and Jongdae and Chanyeol, who were in earshot at the time—swore not to say anything, not that it stopped them from speculating about who it could be as soon as Zitao left. They’d all eventually agreed it must be someone he worked with at Paradise, and Jongdae had forgotten about it until Zitao’s comment about Jongin. The same Jongin who’s spent a year pining after Kyungsoo. 

As soon as Zitao’s gone, both meals in hand, Jongdae leans in towards Kyungsoo. “You don’t think they’re…” Jongdae begins.

Kyungsoo stabs at his takeout with his chopsticks, sharply enough that just watching makes Jongdae wince on the food’s behalf. “No idea. Why would I know?”

“It’s not like Tao’s said anything to the rest of us. Except maybe Yifan hyung, I guess, but if he knew he wouldn’t tell us.” He tries to remember the last time he saw Jongin resting against Kyungsoo's shoulder before the store opens or rubbing Kyungsoo's neck during one of his Completely Necessary Visits to the shipping department and... draws a blank. Huh. “Why don’t you just ask Jongin? He’d tell you.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “He’d tell me if he wanted me to know.” 

“But if we’re wrong, and he can just _tell you_ that-“

“Leave it, Jongdae.” It’s stupid, but Jongdae can tell by the set of Kyungsoo’s jaw that he has his mind made up and Jongdae knows how unlikely it is that he’ll change it. That means it’s up to Jongdae to figure this out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On Wednesday, forty minutes after calling in the store’s lunch order, Jongdae is anxiously waiting for Joonmyun’s arrival. Jongin’s brought his now-empty book cart back up front, and Jongdae waves for him to stop. “Hey, I didn’t ask—how was the movie?” he asks, watching Jongin carefully. He’d done some digging the night before and found that Saturday night Jongin had posted something about going to the movies, and then half an hour later Zitao had posted a selca of himself in line at the movie theater. Jongin had been in the background, turned away but still visible. “ _They’re fucking_ ,” had been Chanyeol’s verdict, but Jongdae’s still holding out hope for Kyungsoo’s sake. 

“It was… fine,” Jongin says, frowning. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason,” Jongdae says innocently, and keeps looking. “What about Tao? Did he like it?”

“… yeah, he thought it was great.”

“Did you go with anyone else? What did they think?”

“Uh.” Jongin’s eyes dart to the counter, and he quickly picks up the stamp sitting there, squinting at the post it note attached to it. “‘Do not stamp cheeks’?” he reads aloud. “Don’t you mean ‘checks’?”

“No, we mean ‘cheeks’,” Minseok says with a meaningful glance at Lu Han.

“But they were _right there_ ,” Lu Han says, eyes widened dramatically.

Between Joonmyun choosing that moment to arrive and the hilarity of Jongin hurrying through the door to the back, like he’s worried he’ll be Lu Han’s next target, Jongdae lets the opportunity to interrogate Jongin slide right through his fingers. 

“Am I interrupting?” Joonmyun asks.

“Just talking about how Lu Han hyung can’t resist Minseok hyung,” Jongdae tells him. “Same as usual.”

“I’m too cute for my own good,” Minseok says, deadpan.

“Look at his cheeks,” Lu Han urges Joonmyun. 

“Why don’t you go look at them over there?” Jongdae says pointedly, narrowing his eyes at Lu Han. Lu Han winks but goes over to Minseok’s desk, and Jongdae ignores the long-suffering look Minseok throws him. Minseok and Lu Han have been inseparable for years, as Amber can attest to. Five more minutes probably won’t kill him.

Joonmyun does stay and talk with him a few minutes, a little longer than he has so far, but by the time Joonmyun leaves Jongdae still hasn’t asked him out. 

“Working your way up to it, huh?” Yifan asks as he reclaims his seat.

Jongdae promptly drops his head down onto his folded arms. “ _Why is he so handsome_?” he wails into the counter.

“Some of us just can’t help it,” Yifan says wisely.

“You’re the _worst_ ,” Jongdae informs him. “And how am I supposed to ask anyone out when I have an _audience_?” He stares pointedly across the divide at Lu Han and Minseok, who are both squeezed into Minseok’s chair and aren’t even trying to pretend they’re not listening in.

Yifan pats his shoulder reassuringly—well, more like half his back, given how huge Yifan’s hands are. “There’s always tomorrow.”

Which is true, Jongdae reminds himself. The week’s not over yet. He’ll handle everything tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On Thursday Joonmyun arrives as one of their regular customers, a woman who always stocks up on romance novels for herself and paperbacks for her grandkids, is raving about _Fifty Shades of Grey_ to Jongdae as he rings up her purchases.

“My girlfriends kept telling me to read it, so I finally did, and it was very good,” she tells him. “I wish I had a man like that Christian Grey.” Her husband’s expression doesn’t even flicker. Maybe he’s heard it all before, or maybe he just can’t hear very well anymore. Or maybe he agrees. Jongdae has long since given up on trying to guess anything about their customers.

“They’re really popular,” Jongdae says, glancing at Joonmyun. It’s a mistake—as soon as their eyes meet Jongdae has to bite back a smirk, and Joonmyun hides his own smile behind the bag of food.

“Have you read them yet?” she asks.

“No, not yet.” Well, there were the dramatic read-aloud sessions with a constantly laughing Lu Han, a straight-faced Yixing, and an increasingly traumatized Yifan right after the books came out, but he’s not going to bring that up.

“Well, I highly recommend them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he promises.

Once the couple’s gone, Joonmyun asks, “Does that happen a lot?”

“You have no idea,” Jongdae says, laughing. “You should’ve been here when we first got _Inferno_.”

“Did you read that? It was really good!”

Joonmyun sounds so excited that Jongdae almost feels bad about that time he and Minseok skimmed through _Inferno_ , laughing at the worst parts together. The fact that he finds Joonmyun’s enthusiasm for the book cute probably says a lot. “No, not yet.”

“You should sometime—after you read this, of course.” Joonmyun taps Fifty Shades with a teasing grin that _doesn’t_ make Jongdae’s knees go a little weak at all.

“Only if I can recommend some books to you, too.”

“Deal, if I ever get time to read anything. It’s so busy at work these days.”

“Lots of deliveries?” Jongdae asks sympathetically.

Joonmyun’s face twitches. “Yeah, that. Speaking of, are you still going to order from us tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’ve had a lot of school orders so we’re all too busy to make anything.” Yixing probably has time, since it’s a little too early for people to start emailing about school orders, but Joonmyun doesn’t need to know that. 

“We should give you guys a discount or something,” Joonmyun says. 

“I like how you think,” Jongdae tells him. His fingers brush against Joonmyun’s as he hands him the money, and Jongdae startles, but Joonmyun _smiles_. 

“I’ll see what I can do, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Jongdae echoes, hopefully sounding less pathetic than he feels.

The others emerge from the back as soon as Joonmyun’s out the door. “Still no date?” Baekhyun asks. “Your Inner Goddess must be disappointed.” 

“Or maybe his Inner Goddess has stage fright,” Lu Han says.

“I’m working up to it,” Jongdae insists, surrendering the tall counter stool to Yifan. Yifan edges it out so that Yixing can stand between his legs and lean back against him while they hunt through the bags for their food, because they’re sickening. “You’ll see.”

“You should’ve done it today,” Lu Han says, elbowing Baekhyun aside so he can pass Minseok his meal.

“You wanted me to ask him out while we were talking about _Fifty Shades_?” Jongdae demands, his voice hitting a pitch that makes half the group wince.

Lu Han just keeps looking at him like he can’t believe Jongdae would ask such a ridiculous question. “We’re all going to be telling this story forever. You could at least make it good.”

Jongdae’s about to retort when he notices that Kyungsoo has stopped looking for his food in favor of gazing out towards the door instead. Jongdae leans across the counter, too, curious about what could possibly take priority over Kyungsoo destroying anyone who gets between him and his lunch, just in time to see Zitao getting out of Jongin’s car.

They both keep watching as Zitao circles around to Jongin’s window, resting his palms against the roof of the car as he leans down to talk to him. Jongdae can just barely see Jongin under Zitao’s long, muscled arm, but the angle’s clear enough to reveal how whatever it is Zitao’s saying makes Jongin’s face scrunch up in laughter. Zitao slaps the palm of his hand affectionately on the top of the car and steps back so Jongin can drive off, then turns toward the bookstore.

Judging by Baekhyun’s amused, “ _Somebody_ had a good morning,” and Chanyeol’s snickers, they’re not the only ones who have noticed. Even if the others hadn’t seen who dropped him off, there are plenty of reasons for their commentary—Zitao’s loose, relaxed walk; the small, contented smile on his face; all the tells that have been present ever since this relationship started, when dating had pulled him out of what was left of his shell.

Jongdae looks Kyungsoo’s way, trying to gauge from his expression how Kyungsoo is handling this, only to see his friend is already halfway back to the shipping department, meal forgotten. He needs to remember to ask Joonmyun about it, Jongdae tells himself. Yet another thing he’ll definitely do tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But it’s not Joonmyun who brings the food on Friday. Instead it’s some tall, unimpressed-looking kid who Jongdae recognizes but can’t remember the name of.

“You’re not Joonmyun hyung,” Jongdae says blankly.

“No, I’m Sehun,” the boy says. It clicks into place—this must be Jongin’s roommate, the one Baekhyun had said works at Paradise, too. Jongdae’s seen enough pictures of him on Jongin’s profile, especially lately, that he should’ve known him on sight. “You shouldn’t have ordered during lunch rush. Hyung had to stay and do his job.”

“What?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “I’m the one who actually does the deliveries,” he says, like it should be obvious. “He’s one of the managers. He just keeps delivering your food so he can keep talking to this guy he likes here.”

Baekhyun promptly cracks up, and Jongdae turns on him. “You _knew_.” 

“Well, yeah, Tao told me,” Baekhyun says, unapologetic. “He made me promise not to say anything.”

“You could’ve at least given me a _hint_.” Joonmyun’s not a delivery guy? Joonmyun’s been bringing food here all this time because of _him_??? Jongdae’s not sure he can wrap his head around that.

“I told you to go there, didn’t I?” Baekhyun says. Even Minseok’s laughing, although at least he’s trying to suppress it, unlike Lu Han, who by now is laughing so hard Jongdae wonders if this is the day that his jaw will finally give up the battle to stay attached to his face.

“Here, just pay me already,” Sehun says, shoving the receipt at him. Jongdae does, still in a daze, and Sehun pockets the money and heads off into the store, probably to go be unimpressed at Jongin or something.

“This is the best day-” Lu Han begins, and Jongdae grabs the stamp, chasing after him when Lu Han sets off running.

That’s not the only surprise the day holds. Jongdae’s just made it back to his desk when he happens to glance at the security monitor. What he sees has him letting out a peal of breathless laughter. “Kyungsoo! Where’s Kyungsoo!”

“Inside voice, please,” Yifan says, eyeing him disapprovingly over his sandwich.

“Just because it’s not _your_ name I’m screaming-”

Yifan actually turns red at that, although he’s saved from further teasing by Kyungsoo leaning out from the back. “What?” Kyungsoo snaps.

Jongdae grabs his wrist and drags him over to the monitor. Normally that wouldn’t end well for him, but given that the screen he points out features Zitao backed up against one of the bookcases in the history section, being kissed within an inch of his life by none other than Sehun, Jongdae figures Kyungsoo might let it slide.

“I told you you should’ve just asked Jongin,” Jongdae says smugly.

Kyungsoo stares at the screen, unblinking, for a few moments more. “Where is he?” he asks at last. Jongdae taps another window, where Jongin’s shelving in the children’s section, and Kyungsoo leaves without a word.

Jongdae sighs in satisfaction. “Now we just need to find Lu Han a boyfriend just like Minseok-” Lu Han, not looking away from his own computer, raises his hand in a rude gesture that makes Jongdae laugh again. 

“Maybe we should trade you for the delivery boy,” Yifan says, longsuffering.

“You haven’t seen what the delivery boy’s doing to your favorite employee, have you?” Jongdae asks, leading Yifan over to the monitor.

The way the sight of said favorite employee practically dry-humping his boyfriend on camera makes Yifan immediately cover his eyes and say something rapid and anguished about his _xiao didi_ in Mandarin gives them all fodder for weeks of mockery. It’s already a good day, and Jongdae hasn’t even talked to Joonmyun yet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae has no idea how he lasts until the end of his shift, but at the end of it he heads right to Paradise. Joonmyun is out front, replacing one of the cash register drawers. He stops short when he sees Jongdae, then gives him a quick, awkward wave. 

“Hey,” Jongdae says. He should have the upper hand here, since he knows Joonmyun likes him— _Joonmyun likes him_ —but somehow he’s as nervous now as he’d been during all those days Joonmyun had come to the bookstore. “Do you have time to talk?”

“Yeah. Um, do you want to sit?” Joonmyun gestures to the nearest table and Jongdae nods, following him to it. No sooner are they seated than he adds, “Do you want anything to drink? Sorry, I should have asked that earlier.”

“It’s okay,” Jongdae says quickly.

“Okay.” Joonmyun takes a breath, then stops rearranging the salt and pepper shakers in favor of folding his hands deliberately on the tabletop. “I know why you’re here. Sehun told me what happened. And Zitao. And Amber.” When Jongdae blinks in confusion, Joonmyun clarifies, “Minseok-ssi texted her.”

“Oh, right.” There’s a moment of painful silence. “So, you’re a manager here.”

“Yeah. My uncle, um, actually owns this place.”

Well, that makes sense, given the whole rich kid thing. “They didn’t tell me that,” Jongdae says.

“At least I could tell you something myself,” Joonmyun says wryly, then looks determinedly at Jongdae. "Sehun was out on another delivery on Monday, so I said I'd take your order, and... I wanted to keep coming back."

"Yeah, a lot of people come back to keep looking at Lu Han," Jongdae teases.

"I wasn't looking at Lu Han," Joonmyun says fondly.

Jongdae reaches out and covers Joonmyun's tightly clutched hands with his own, pleased when Joonmyun links their fingers together. It’s strange to see that Jongdae had made Joonmyun every bit as nervous as Joonmyun had made him. Perfect human being Kim Joonmyun isn’t so perfect after all, and Jongdae likes him even more knowing that. "You know, you don't just have to come to the bookstore for that. I can come here. Or we can go somewhere together."

He likes knowing that one day he really will be able to kiss Joonmyun when he smiles like that, not just have to wish he could. "I've been wanting to ask you out all week," Joonmyun tells him.

Jongdae beams back. "Me, too."

_my plans are the best_ , Jongdae texts Lu Han as he leaves Paradise awhile later, date arranged and Joonmyun’s number in his phone, and doesn’t even care when Lu Han just responds with row after row of _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ , because it’s true.


End file.
